


On the resurrection of the body

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heinkel reflects on two lost in the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the resurrection of the body

**Author's Note:**

> For Shoriani.

Heinkel worried. Through the trip back to Italy, through surgery, through isolation, she had but one thing in her mind: where did those two souls escape to, once flesh had perished?

Even if she had allowed herself to shed tears, her tear ducts had been so damaged that she would not have been able to. She kept telling herself she was not grieving.

But she did worry. How would the nun, how would the berserker pull herself back together and rise when the Lord called her? How, indeed, if the Hellsing scum had cut her into pieces, from her fingers to her toes? She had lived her life split in two, had died split in dozens.

Oh, what would she not give to kiss those fingertips again, the very same that were snapped off their gloved hands right before her eyes, signaling the endless dark road that she now walked.

_And the light shines in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not._

It was a lie. John had forgotten to write that, sometimes, darkness itself welcomed its traveler. Hidden behind gauze and robes, she was banned from light. Was this not a true Iscariot’s duty, to renounce salvation for the greater good, to forfeit happiness for a life of penitence? Sometimes the journeyer herself could not comprehend the light.

 _You had to go and take everything from me. My friend, my partner, my lover. It was a waste that you bothered to take my lips and teeth; I would not smile again._ She was not sure who she was talking to anymore and the doctors did not dare ask. They talked amongst themselves that, even for someone in her position, mourning was a necessary step.

What need was there to cry? She laughed despite the abominable pain it caused her.

The weight of the cold soil could not hold both of their souls for all eternity.


End file.
